1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magazine racks which can be temporarily or removably affixed to supporting surfaces such as doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,821 wherein several vertically arranged receptacles are attached to a door by conventional fasteners such as screws. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,088 discloses a receptacle for telephone directories, the receptacle is attachable to a vertical supporting surface by conventional fasteners and additional receptacles may be secured thereto. The clamp on magazine rack of the present disclosure provides a simple, inexpensive receptacle with a pair of verticle support members forming a part thereof and extending below the bottom portion of the receptacle. U-shaped clamps engagable upwardly over the lower portion of a door and clampingly engaged against the lower portions of the vertical support members secure the device to the door. The arrangement of the vertical support members is such that they are stressed when clamped to the door so as to create a tensioned engagement with the door which holds the receptacle in desirable position relative thereto. The invention does not require the use of fasteners engaging the door and thus avoids damaging the same.